doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Baker's 80 Years Old Birthday Special Episode
The Doctor said calmly: 4th Doctor:Give me a Jelly Baby. Sarrah Jane:I don't know where they are. 4th Doctor:I've got a bad vision about this planet.Let's leave! Sarrah:But you said this is one of the safest planet on the universe. 4th Doctor:I say lots of things,don't I?*drags Sarrah in the Tardis smiling* In the Tardia: Sarrah:Why must we leave? 4th Doctor:Because I say so!...JELLY BABY!!!!I FOUND THEM!*eats*Do you want a jelly baby? Sarrah:N..no thanks. 4th Doctor:Come on!!They're very delicious!! Sarrah:I said I don't want,ok? 4th Doctor:Come on!!They're very delicious!! Sarrah:What must I do to make you stop? 4th Doctor:Eating a jelly baby! Bruum!Crash! Sarrah:What's that?We didn't even fly away from the planet yet. 4th Doctor:I told you something will happend here.See?Always trust me! Outside: Sarrah:Oh godness.. 4thDoctor:The Tardis!*knocks at the other Tardis*Hello?Who's there?Who are you?Do you want a jelly baby? Mysterious Voice(From the other Tardis):J..jelly baby?!?!?!!?*comes out* Sarrah:Who are you? 11th Doctor:Hello.I am The Doctor! 4th Doctor:No,I'm the Doctor. 11th Doctor:Yes you are!I remember you! 4th Doctor:WHO are YOU? 11th Doctor:I'm you.From the future.The 11th you. 4th Doctor:Why should I trust you? 11th Doctor:Because I still like Jelly Baby. 4th Doctor:Okay..you're me...so do you wanna have a jelly baby? 11thDoctor:Yes I want! Sarrah:Sorry if I am stopping something,but can you explain me again,who are you? 11th Doctor:Sarrah Jane!There you are!In your young years!!! A spaceship lands: Dalek:Find the Doctor and exterminate him!!! 11th Doctor:Agh..they followed me. 4th Doctor:The Daleks?? Dalek:I...procces...procces...remember you!!!!You're both the doctors...So if I kill the past one,the future one won't exist...EXTERMINATE!EXTERMINATE!!! 4th Doctor:Come on Sarrah Jane,and me!Let's rrrrrrrrrun!!!! -------- Boy:Wow,that is truly awesome!! Tom Baker:My stories are always awesome,kid. Boy:Can't you find a DVD with this episode,Tom? Tom Baker:Oh oh oh!This is not an real episode my dear.I only invent it,for you. Boy:Whatever.I wanna hear more.Tell me more!!!! ------------ 11th Doctor:Run fast!Each in our Tardis's!! In 11th Doctor Tardis: 4th Doctor:What is this?This doesn't looks like my Tardis,and it neither have it's jelly baby packet on the console! Sarrah:You've mistaken the Tardis! On 4th Doctor Tardis: 11th Doctor:OOH!The round things!!!!...Wrong Tardis! 4th Doctor and 11th Doctr swicth the Tardis's,and 11 leaves. On 4th Doctor Tardis: Sarrah:Are we just running away from the Daleks?You never do that. 4th Doctor:Who said I do so?I'm just going to buy some more Jelly Babies before! ------- Boy:Is that all???? Tom Baker:Yes. Boy:But what about the Daleks? Tom Baker:I've defeated them.like I always do. Boy:But how?I wanna see the action,the fightings. Tom Baker:There was no action in there,boy. Boy:How not? Tom Baker:I've found a magic clock that destroys every alien in the universe! Boy:Wow..I wanna see that!Tell me!!!! Tom Baker:I'm kidding.There is no magic clock. Boy:But then how did you defeated them? Tom Baker:That my dear,is another story. Boy:Tom,I have something for your 80th Birtday.*gives him a box* Tom Baker:*opens it*Oh,thank you boy. Boy:There are many DVD's,each of them has 1 season of you as The Doctor.You can re-live your young years watching it! Tom Baker:I have a gift for you too. Boy:But it's your birthday. Tom Baker:That doesn't means I cannot give you a gift!*gives him the 4th doctor's scarf* Boy:OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Tom Baker:Thank you too for the gift you gave me. Category:Stories featuring the Fourth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks